


(Not) Meant to Be

by bmmq



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Established Relationship, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, don't worry boo there's a happy ending, past kurodai, the one soulmate au where theyre not soulmates :'))))))))))))
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-11
Updated: 2017-03-11
Packaged: 2018-09-30 19:34:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,424
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10170245
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bmmq/pseuds/bmmq
Summary: Fate can be such an asshole sometimes aka the one soulmate au that you maybe shouldn't read





	

**Author's Note:**

> its actually not too angsty tbh it would've been if i put more effort into building it up but i didn't have the energy to make this a chaptered story =u=;; also i was too impatient to wait another week or so to read this over properly before posting so i hope the pacing isn't too bad orz

        Daichi was never a big fan of the color red—not of the flashiness of red cars, the taste of red wine, or the red dodgeballs that hit him in the face when he was eight. So it wasn’t a surprise that he disliked the color on himself as he tightened up his tie in front of the mirror. He grimaced at the way the color stood out against the whiteness of his dress shirt and the black blazer over it.

        “You look good.” Daichi met Kuroo’s grinning face in the reflection.

        “I guess.”

        “Hey, if the groom says so, it can only be true.”

        Daichi rolled his eyes and turned around to look at him. Unlike Daichi, Kuroo wore a perfectly suited white three piece with a red tie matching his own and an additional red rose pocketed at his chest.

        “You always did look good in red,” Daichi whispered fondly.

        Kuroo’s smile fell a bit short, then stretched wide. “Are you falling for me again, Sawamura?”

        “As if.”

        “Aghh,” Kuroo feigned pain in his chest. “Breaking my heart twice. Can’t you be a little kinder to me. It’s my wedding day after all.”

        Daichi sighed. “You’re right. I shouldn’t cause trouble for Chiyo’s wedding day. She’ll have her hands full being married to you.”

        “Hey, hey, hey. We’ve been friends longer how can you show more compassion for her than me. You’re a _groomsman_ not a bridesmaid.”

        Daichi smiled and it caught Kuroo off guard because it was genuine and soft. “I’m kidding. I know how kind you really are. You’ll treat her well.”

        Kuroo hugged him, the impact making him take a step back to keep from falling over. He eyed Kuroo curiously then patted his back, feeling the other’s shakiness relax. Despite Kuroo’s exterior cheery outbursts, Daichi had known him long enough to know when he was anxious. Today it was probably nothing more than wedding nerves.

        “Thanks for coming,” Kuroo whispered.

        “It’s no problem.”

        “Daichi…” He shut his eyes and exhaled in a soft yet strained voice, “Are you happy?”

        The latter raised his brows, surprised by the sudden question. It took Daichi back to their college days when they dated—to when they found out they weren’t soulmates. Kuroo didn’t have the confidence to go on with their relationship knowing there was someone out there who he was meant to be with. There wasn’t anyone they knew that could. Even though they mutually agreed to end their relationship, Kuroo must’ve been feeling guilty to be the one to first bring it up.

        Daichi thought over the question again and immediately Iwaizumi came into his thoughts. A smile found its way onto his lips and he said, “I am.”

        It came confidently and smooth. Kuroo looked at himself in the mirror, hugging his former lover and more importantly his close friend. He let out a long sigh of relief. “Please don’t tell Iwaizumi I hugged you. I’m scared he’ll rip my limbs out with those arms of his.”

        Daichi chuckled, relieved to see he was okay enough to joke. “I can’t promise you that.”

        Kuroo gave him one last squeeze before pulling himself apart. “Alright, let’s get this shindig started.”

        A timely knock came from behind the door and the best man poked his head in. Kenma looked the same as he did in high school only older with hair all black tied into a neat ponytail that fell just a little beyond his shoulders. “Ready?”

        Kuroo grinned. “Ready as I’ll ever be.”

 

        The wedding was indescribably beautiful and seemingly magical, surrounded by velvety red and white decor and fairy colored lights. Just one look and anyone could tell Kuroo had found his soulmate. Their connection so strong it emanated in their shimmering eyes, bright smiles, and tender touches. It was probably one of the sweetest and loveliest things Daichi had ever witnessed and he was truly happy for them. He really was. But there was something else lurking beneath his laughs and congratulations. A sick feeling that he didn’t have the confidence to fight head on.

 

\---

 

        “Ugh. I drank way too much last night,” Daichi groaned miserably into his pillow. Not a second later, he felt Iwaizumi embracing his waist and a kiss to his neck.

        “S‘kay,” Iwaizumi mumbled into his shoulder, snuggling closer.

        “Says you who started the drinking competition. No more weddings for another three years.”

        “M'sorry s'all my fault.”

        Daichi chuckled. “Are you still drunk?” He could feel the other smile against his skin, the feeling incredibly blissful. He shifted and rolled his body over to face Iwaizumi, whose eyes were still closed.

        Waking up next to Iwaizumi always had Daichi feeling smitten. He loved Iwaizumi's naturally frowny eyebrows. He loved his short nose, chapped lips, tan skin. He loved gliding his fingers through his contradicting soft, spiky hair until those sleepy green eyes revealed themselves. “Morning,” Daichi smiled.

        Iwaizumi returned the expression and responded with a kiss to his lips, soft and gentle like the yellow glow behind the curtain of their hotel room.  He didn’t want to let this moment go. So lovely, so tranquil. The kind of domesticity he longed for the rest of his life. So warm and soft.

        So fragile.

        He didn’t want the anxiety harboring in the back of his mind to surface, to shatter this love he’s fallen so far into. But the question lied deep in his heart, beating along every pulse, every second, every day spent with him. Were they soulmates?

        Of the four years he’s been with Iwaizumi, they never checked, never asked. It was a simple act of linking their pinkies of their left hand. If they were soulmates, red lines that looked like strings would appear, wounding around their fingers like they were bound together. It was unusual for most people to date someone without knowing. Linking pinkies seemed to be the first thing a couple did before moving any further, before developing strong feelings, before the heartbreak. Daichi didn’t know Iwaizumi’s reason for not asking, but he was thankful for it because for him, linking pinkies had become a fear.

        It had been seven years, but he could still remember the moment he linked pinkies with Kuroo. Everyone around them were so sure they were soulmates. Always telling them how they were perfect for each other. How there was no way they wouldn’t be.

        How they were so wrong.

        No one told him how awful and lonely he’d feel when their pinkies linked and nothing showed. How it’d feel to see Kuroo’s smiling face replaced with denial and regret like he had realized the two years he’d spent with Daichi had been a waste. He could remember the sensation when Kuroo retracted his hand leaving his to fall by his side. The feeling was numb. His heart hollow.

        “Daichi?” Iwaizumi’s voice snapped him back to reality.

        “Hm?”

        “You blanked out for a moment.” Iwaizumi looked at him with a concerned frown, as if he could see beyond those brown eyes and into his soul. “Are you okay?”

        Daichi shifted his gaze away. “Yeah, I’m okay.”

        It doesn’t convince Iwaizumi, but he doesn’t linger. “Must be the hangover. I’ll get you some water.”

        “What’s this? You’re not speaking all drunk anymore,” Daichi said as the other opened a water bottle and handed it to him. He took a sip. It tasted like tap water but the coldness from the mini fridge made him feel less anxious.

        “Your kiss sobered me up.” Iwaizumi grinned then kissed his forehead. “How about it? Did it work for you?”

        Daichi laughed with giddiness, smile honest with crinkles at the ends of his lovely eyes. “A bit yeah.”

        Iwaizumi smirked triumphantly. “Good, ‘cause we still gotta go to Kuroo’s farewell party.”

        “Send-off luncheon,” Daichi corrected. “He’s not leaving us for good, just going on his honeymoon.”

        “Bummer.”

        “What? Are you still jealous about yesterday’s hug?” Daichi raised a brow with a teasing smile.

        Iwaizumi gave an unamused pout and crossed his arms. “No.”

        “Mhm,” Daichi hummed doubtfully. “Wasn’t it the whole reason you started the drinking competition last night?”

        “I don’t know what you’re talking about.”

        Iwaizumi glanced from the corner of his eyes when he heard the bed creak as Daichi got up to walk toward him. He then touched his arm tenderly before kissing him on the cheek. “You’re so stubborn. Sometimes it’s annoying and sometimes like now it’s cute.”

        Iwaizumi blushed a furious pink. He uncrossed his arms and pinched Daichi’s cheeks. “Don’t call me cute.”

        Daichi laughed as much as his squished cheeks would let him. He could bet on how unflattering he looked at the moment and Iwaizumi would say otherwise, that he was in fact perfectly kissable, even demonstrating it with a loud pucker to his lips and then another more gracious than the first. Daichi understood why Iwaizumi liked to kiss him while he smiled because he loved kissing Iwaizumi just the same. He didn’t know how to describe the feeling, only that the joy it brings him when he feels the other’s smile stretch with happiness is overwhelming as though those three seconds of kissing in laughter becomes their whole world.

        “Hey, we’re going to be late if we keep this going,” Daichi said as Iwaizumi peppered his neck with more tempting kisses.

        “You’re the one with their hands under my shirt,” Iwaizumi retorted and continued kissing down to his collarbones. “Besides, it won’t kill Kuroo if we’re late a few minutes.” And with that they fall back onto their bed in a fit of giggles, making time stop.

 

        “You’re late.”

        “Only by a few minutes,” said Daichi.

        “Twenty whole minutes,” Kuroo corrected with one hand on his hip and the other dramatically on his forehead as he shook his head. “The other guys have already finished their first plates.”

        “It's a buffet. Pretty sure we won't miss a meal with them especially not with the majority still having the same appetite they did back in college.”

        “And here I was being so kind as to wait for you both before eating,” Kuroo shrugged.

        As the two exchanged banter, Iwaizumi eyed Kuroo. He'd known him for five years, a lot less than Daichi’s known Kuroo, but five years nonetheless. His instincts were sharp enough to know something was up. Kuroo’s voice had that extra joking tone meaning he was hiding something or trying to lighten the mood before bringing up something serious. If he could sense it then it was more than likely that Daichi could too. But then again, he's been acting weird lately.

        There had been on multiple occasions he’d catch Daichi staring blankly at nothing. His usually golden brown eyes would be dull, sometimes even sad looking. Iwaizumi couldn’t pinpoint exactly when but he was sure it started happening around the time Daichi heard that Kuroo found his soulmate two years ago. It was a slow and subtle change. He’d find Daichi looking just a second longer at his coffee turned cold or twisting and wringing his fingers like he didn’t know what to do with them. There were nights where all Daichi wanted to do was cuddle, clinging tighter than usual like he was desperate or afraid. And then there were days where Daichi avoided him. His eyes, his smiles, his touch. That hurt the most. And it’s what had been occurring more frequently ever since Kuroo’s wedding announcement.

        At first, Iwaizumi thought Daichi was still in love with Kuroo, but that wasn't it. He looked genuinely happy for the other and if this morning was anything to go by Iwaizumi shouldn't have anything to worry about. It didn’t seem to be about Kuroo, but rather _him_. It was when Daichi smiled at him, did something seem to gnaw at his chest. Sometimes it wasn't right like Daichi was having thoughts he didn't want to share. The vibe he's getting from Kuroo made him feel similar. Whatever it was, he got the feeling Kuroo wanted to talk to Daichi. Alone.

        “I'm starving. I'm gonna go ahead of you and catch up with the others,” Iwaizumi suddenly claimed then kissed Daichi on the cheek, flustering the latter. They were never big on pda, but he was less than willing to admit he was very much still jealous, whether about the hug, his insecurities, or something else.

        As Iwaizumi walked away, Kuroo could be heard whistling.

        “We could've just gone together,” Daichi mumbled too late as Iwaizumi was already out of audible range, leaving him confused.

        “Well it's alright. I actually wanted to talk to you about something.”

        “As long as it's appropriate over breakfast. I'm pretty hungry myself.” Daichi walked passed Kuroo and toward the closest food cart.

        “It's noon.” Kuroo followed behind him, grabbing an empty plate for himself.

        “It's my first meal. So breakfast.” Daichi plopped a hearty pile of meat onto his plate. “What do you want to talk to me about anyway?”

        “About what you said last night.”

        “You gotta be more specific. I'm pretty sure I said a fuckton of stupid things last night while drunk.”

        Kuroo dramatically gasped. “Sawamura when did you get so naughty?”

        Daichi rolled his eyes. “Oh fuck off.”

        “I see Iwaizumi’s bringing out the real you. I never could get you to swear unless you were angry.”

        Daichi wondered when it was that it had become so easy for him to swear.  No doubt he's picked it up from Iwaizumi's habits, but he never realized how natural it became a part of him. Just like how their clothes seemed to merge, always realizing that either had worn a piece of clothing that belonged to the other. He glanced at the table Iwaizumi had situated himself at then smiled to himself.

        “Speaking of Iwaizumi, he’s what I wanted to talk about, well, more specifically you _and_ Iwaizumi.”

        Daichi’s smile twitched into a frown. “I don’t remember you being the type to meddle in other people's relationships.”

        Kuroo raised one hand protectively. “Before you bite my head off, just listen to me.” He let out a nervous, heavy sigh and placed his plate down, letting a serious tension fall between them. “Yesterday, when I asked you if you were happy and you said yes, I thought...I thought that meant he was your soulmate.”

        The word almost made him twitch again. Daichi stared at the pile of bread in front of him and gripped onto his plate of food instead, not wanting to look at Kuroo, not wanting to have this conversation.

        “But when we were drinking at the reception, you told me you hadn't checked yet. Maybe it was just drunk talk but...” Kuroo stared at the other who answered in silence, confirming his worry. “Daichi, you have to do it. You have to link—”

        “I don’t want to talk about this,” he quickly said but it was hard to tell if he did when all he could hear was his own heart pounding at his chest.

        “If you don’t, it’ll only hurt more in the end. You know this.”

        “Tetsu, I’m serious. Don’t.” He begun to feel the familiar numbness spread from his fingertips to the palm of his sweating hands. The room felt off balance, swirling oddly and making him feel nauseous.

        “You’ve already been through it once.”

        “Stop,” his dry lips mumbled. It was getting hard to breathe.

        “Daichi, it could ruin both your lives. You—”

        “I said stop it!” Daichi shouted, loud enough for half the dining hall to hear—the half with all their friends. His voice echoed back to him with a dull ring, bringing his sanity and senses back. For that second, the hall was silent, everyone staring at him. It didn’t take another for Iwaizumi to get up from his seat, ready to rush over to his side. But when they met eyes in the distance and Daichi looked away hurt, he kept still with fists locked tightly at the helplessness he felt.

        “...Sorry,” Kuroo whispered.

        Daichi shakily pinched the bridge of his nose. “No...I...I’m sorry for yelling at you.”

        “I just...I don’t want you to get hurt again y’know? You’re one of best friends. What Chiyo and I have, I want that for you.”

        His voice was soft and gentle, but the words stung. Not because Daichi still had feelings for Kuroo, but because it felt like he said it out of guilt, out of pity because he had found his soulmate while Daichi hadn’t. It felt like it meant what they had in the past was nothing—that what he has with Iwaizumi _now_ could mean nothing. He didn’t want to think he’s wasted four years of Iwaizumi’s life because of his own selfishness and fear.

        “I get it. I understand so just leave me alone.” Daichi’s voice came out harsher than he intended. “Please.”

        Kuroo obliged and withheld from saying anything more on the topic. They both join the rest of their friends at the dining table in awkward silence. As Kuroo attempted to lighten the mood with the others, Daichi sat quietly beside Iwaizumi and stared at his plate of food he no longer had the appetite for.

        Iwaizumi watched him carefully. He knew how big of an eater Daichi was, so to see him not eat could only mean that something serious was going on through his mind. Iwaizumi longed to embrace him, to kiss away the sadness that seemed to creep its way towards his favorite brown eyes, to take him away to a place they could be alone and love all their problems away. He resisted the urge, settling for holding his hand. Their pinkies brush as he moved to do so and it made Daichi jump slightly, noticeable only to him and it made his chest heavy. Still, Iwaizumi doesn’t hesitate to rub his thumb soothingly against the back of the other’s hand.

        It took a moment, but Daichi finally met his eyes and they gave each other a look—one of comfort and solace. The tension in his body slowly dissipated and he felt safe again. He let their fingers wrap together under the table and leaned his body closer to Iwaizumi’s, now wishing more than ever to be able to snuggle his head onto the other’s shoulder too.

        “You should eat,” Iwaizumi whispered low as though it was a secret.

        “Mm,” he agreed, but made no move to remove his dominant hand from the other’s tender hold.

        Iwaizumi gave a lazy grin. “You’re not expecting me to feed you, are you?”

        Daichi brought up his free hand to his face to cover up his own smile. “You’re so embarrassing.”

        “What? How?”

        “You just are.” Daichi put his hand down and Iwaizumi could finally see the full stretch of the former’s lips, something he could never get tired of. He must’ve stared too long because Daichi spoke again. “Why’re you looking at me like that?”

        “Like what?” Iwaizumi raised his brows, wondering if he made a strange face.

        “Like...never mind. I don’t know,” Daichi responded quickly as he felt his cheeks get warm.

        “Oh c’mon. You can’t just stop midway.”

        Daichi broke their embraced hands, picking up his utensil to eat. “Sorry mouth’s full.”

        Iwaizumi let out a chuckle in disbelief and Daichi is overwhelmed with feelings again. He didn’t want to say it aloud; after all he’s not quite as much the sap as the other, but the way Iwaizumi looked at him, smiling with his gentle green eyes made him feel loved.

 

        He could only hope that that was enough.

 

\---

 

        It had been two weeks since Daichi and his friends sent Kuroo off at the airport. Things were still patchy between them, but they managed to part on good terms. Kuroo had apologized once more, realizing he overstepped his boundaries. Daichi understood his intentions were well-meant, that he wanted him to be happy, and he was grateful for it, but it just made that nauseous and unnerving feeling in his stomach grow. It ate at him—the thought that a couple could only be _truly_ happy if they were soulmates. He hated how it made him feel bitter, heart tired and guilty. How it seemed to take over his body. He wanted it all to stop, so that’s what he decided. He wasn’t going to think about it anymore. Everything was going to be okay. That’s what he’d tell himself everyday.

 

        Since the wedding, Iwaizumi had noted the change in Daichi when they got back home to their lives. Or maybe he should say the lack of change. He was acting like everything was normal. And yet, nothing felt normal. He could tell Daichi was trying too hard to be happy. There was this falseness that lied beneath every smile, every touch, every conversation, every look. It all felt distant like Iwaizumi was losing him to whatever that seemed to have trapped him. It didn’t take him long to realize what exactly was bothering Daichi when the latter would flinch anytime their hands brushed.

        Iwaizumi had always known subconsciously. But like Daichi, he was afraid. He never really cared much about soulmate binding until he met Daichi again five years ago. He was content without ever knowing his other half until he heard Daichi’s laugh and saw the way his brown eyes shimmered in the sun. He already felt complete as himself but falling for Daichi made him feel twice as whole like life had given him a new world to discover. He had never so much in his life wanted so badly for someone to be his soulmate until he loved and kissed Daichi from night to dawn, waking up to sleepy smiles and warm cuddles. He had never been more afraid of the truth.

        But losing Daichi like this scared him even more.

 

        “Hey,” Iwaizumi softly called from the bedroom as he watched Daichi finish up washing his face in the bathroom. He noticed the usual subtle flicker in his eyes whenever he’d been snapped out of his blank state.

        “Hm?” Daichi responded as he dried his face. He doesn’t hear a reply, so he poked his head out of the bathroom. “Did you say something?”

        “I was waiting for you to come out.” Iwaizumi gave a weak grin.

        “Well here I am.” Daichi walked toward him, stopping just a few feet away. It wasn’t far, but it wasn’t close either and it made Iwaizumi visibly upset.

        He scratched his head and looked away, not wanting the frustration to get to him. Now was not the time to get into an angry fit.

        “Are you mad?” Of course Daichi could sense it even when he tried to hide it.

        “No.”

        Daichi frowned. “You’re lying.”

        Iwaizumi sighed. “I’m...tired.” He scrunched his brows, mentally beating himself up. That wasn’t what he wanted to say. It was true he was tired though—tired of feeling helpless, insecure, and lonely. Tired of this whole underlying tension between them. Tired of not being able to love Daichi freely as he did when he first started falling. It was harder to bring up the matter than he originally thought.

        “Hajime?” Daichi’s voice turned worried and that’s what gets Iwaizumi to look at him again and see a different kind of fear in his eyes.

        “Fuck. It’s not... I promise you that’s the last thing I’d ever want,” he said. He reached out to take the other’s hand, wanting nothing but to comfort him, but Daichi instinctively jerked away. There was no way to hide it this time. No excuse he could give to brush it off. It was clear that Daichi was afraid of their pinkies linking and it was even clearer how hurt it made Iwaizumi feel as they stared speechlessly at each other.

        Daichi had been going about this all wrong. He had known already, telling himself how selfish he was a million times a day for wanting to keep this false peace he had with Iwaizumi. He didn’t want anyone or anything to take it away from him. But seeing Iwaizumi’s olive eyes filled with pain like he’d broken him brought a hard realization. Time was up.

        Daichi’s lips parted and the words spilled out with an unexpected crack in his voice. “I’m scared.”

        Iwaizumi swallowed back the aching pain in his chest. He approached the other, closing the distance between them slowly and carefully, keeping a delicate gaze with him. Daichi allowed Iwaizumi to hold his waist and lean their foreheads together. “Me too.”

        There was a long, quiet moment of shared breaths. A deafening silence in the midst of their fast beating hearts. Iwaizumi brought one hand up to caress his cheek then brushed their lips together and it made Daichi want to cry because it somehow felt like it could be the last. He kissed him back with trembling lips as he felt their left hands touch.

        _Please_ , he begged to the skies.

        Their pinkies intertwined. The moment was here but neither could seem to tear away from the other’s stare. They both take a deep breath before holding up their linked fingers.

        Nothing.

        No strings. No red. _Nothing, nothing, nothing._

        Daichi felt his heart break. He remembered how numb it felt the first time like he had been paralyzed, but this time, this time he felt everything. He could feel his heart sink, the weight of it heavy like it was drowning made him want to tear it right out of his chest. He could feel the tightness of his throat, straining and pulling back the screams and cries that wanted out. He could feel how it hurt so goddamn much just to breathe like his lungs didn’t recognize air anymore. And it hurt every fiber of his being to think that this one moment had reduced all their kisses, all their I love you’s, all their happiness into something society would think meaningless. He wished he felt numb, then he wouldn’t have to feel the sensation of Iwaizumi letting his hand go.

        But Iwaizumi doesn’t let go. Instead, he wrapped their hands together fully, tightly, and comfortably so.

        Surprised, Daichi met his eyes. They were watered just as his were but those olive eyes burned with an intense determination like Iwaizumi was furious at the world for doing them wrong but also promising Daichi that he wasn’t going anywhere. That he was here to stay.

        “Wha—”

        “I love you,” Iwaizumi said before he could question. “I love you, Sawamura Daichi. I love your smile. Your brown eyes. Your laugh. Your squarish hands. Your late night snores. Your grumpy morning face. Your scolding glares. Your teasing lips. Your flushed cheeks.

        “I love that focused look you have when you read something. I love when you cook me burnt toast and runny eggs. I love how your body is warm and yet your hands and feet are always cold in the winter. I love the way you bite your lips when you don’t know what to say. I love the way you make me feel. Happy. Every god damn second I spend with you, it’s all I ever feel.

        “I love you and nothing can stop me from feeling this way. Not the soulmate binding or the universe. Fate can fuck off.”

        Daichi didn’t know whether to laugh or cry, so he did both—an unflattering mixture he wished Iwaizumi didn’t have to witness. “You’re so elegant,” he said through sobs.

        Iwaizumi smiled softly, relieved to hear his usual teasing sarcasm. He kissed Daichi’s hand in his firmly, from every knuckle and edge to his wrist. “You’re mine and always will be if you let me.”

        “Stop.” Daichi fell forward onto his chest to hide his warm cheeks and wide grin, wetting the other's shirt with the tears that won't stop bubbling out of him. “How do you say things like that?”

        Iwaizumi wrapped his free hand around the other’s waist and held him close, burrowing himself into the other’s shoulder in an aching need for his warmth to keep his own tears from falling. “Is that a no?”

        Daichi let out a quiet chuckle but it slowly faded as his lips trudged into a quivering frown to muffle his oncoming whimpering and sobs. “Is it okay to say yes?” His hand clung desperately to Iwaizumi’s back. “Is it okay to be this selfish?”

        “We can be selfish together.” Iwaizumi rubbed his lower back and placed a kiss to his sideburn to soothe him.

        “But your soulmate is out there. Aren’t you curious?”

        “I was never a believer anyways. I’m a make my own destiny kind of guy,” He sniffed as a tear fell then kissed him again, this time at the side of his forehead and Daichi leans into it, treasuring the feeling of security it gave him. “What about you? What do you want?”

        Daichi looked up at him, tear stained and a hot mess but confident in his words. “You.”

        Iwaizumi hadn’t expected that, for Daichi to be so straight forward about his feelings. It got his cheeks flaring up, his heart all warm, and his stomach doing something as dumb as having butterflies. He didn’t know what to say, so he didn’t say anything. He let his body talk for him, kissing Daichi on his lips with a softness mirroring fluffy clouds and a calming rush like the breeze on a spring day. He kissed him everyday and still he didn’t think he could ever get tired of it. Not of the way Daichi always lingered at every small brush, the way he’d get breathless at slow puckers, or the way he’d kiss him back with double the sweetness and care. He’d be happy to kiss only him for the rest of his life.

        “Hey,” Iwaizumi whispered as they parted. “Marry me?”

        Daichi stared at him with wide blinking eyes and it made the former grin wide. “Can’t.” Iwaizumi raised his brows and almost gave a frowny pout before Daichi continued, “I said no weddings for another three years.”

        Iwaizumi burst out in laughter. “I promise I won’t start anymore drinking competitions, so stay with me?”

        Daichi had seen plenty of sides to Iwaizumi since they met again five years ago. He remembered Iwaizumi’s hesitant and surprised expression when he’d first recognized him on his university campus. He was waiting for a friend who had ended up flaking out at the last minute. Without much thought, Daichi invited him to lunch and that was the first time he’d seen Iwaizumi’s smile up close. It was refreshing and carefree. He knew in that moment he’d enjoy his company. And years after, he’d see him through laughs and cries and anger, but nothing could ever prepare him for the face he showed now. It was one of aching, desperation, need, and want, but somehow also soft, tender, and lovely—something only years together could have built up and that’s when he realized his happiness was real. Their time, their love, their kisses, they meant something to him. They meant _everything_ to him and that was enough.

        Daichi wiped away a tear on Iwaizumi's cheek before it could fall to his lips then kissed him, short but gentle. “Okay. Okay, but if you regret it one day—”

        “I won’t,” Iwaizumi interrupted.

        “Okay but if you do.”

        “I really won’t.”

        “Let me finish, you asshole.” Daichi weakly hit his arm, making the other laugh. “If...If one day, you find yourself unhappy being with me...don’t worry about letting me go. Promise me you’ll go wherever makes you happy.”

        “I promise I won’t ever let you go.” Iwaizumi grinned.

        “That’s not what I said.” Daichi huffed. “Stop joking around.”

        “I’m being serious.” Iwaizumi stared back at him and Daichi knew he was. The way his fantastical green eyes flickered with something he could only describe as devotion made his heart race like he was falling in love all over again. “I’m happiest when I’m with you. Always. So I promise, I’m not going anywhere.”

        Iwaizumi lifted their joined pinkies up and kissed them, sealing the promise to their stringless love with an extra special fuck you to the universe. It was childish but it made Daichi sound his beautiful, glowing laugh and he was certain now that he didn’t need fate or some higher power telling him who he was meant to be with. He already knew the answer and there was no one else in the world he’d rather be with.

 

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> i keep writing iwadai as sappy babes hopefully its not ooc?? OTL i hc them both as pretty emotional though (have you seen them cry in the manga yeah so precious) and i just like to think because iwaizumi is so blunt he'd also be openly sappy about his feelings. ughguahgjg i just want fluff all the timeeeeee because theyre the definition of fluff and love built on friendship and domesticity ya feel ;;v;;
> 
> alsooo go listen to Say You Won't Let Go by James Arthur. i had it on repeat while writing the second half and IT FITS THIS IWADAI AU SO MCUH I WAS SOBBING i love them so much


End file.
